A Day at the Park (2016 Series)
by EpsilonProductions
Summary: During a regular morning after having hosted a news report, Marie starts to feel somewhat down, feeling that everything is just the same thing over and over again with every day that passes by. Callie decides to change this after hearing this from Marie, and comes up with an idea for them both to go to the park together and spend their entire day there along with Kalma and Epsilon.


_**A Day at the Park: A Splatoon One-Shot**_

* * *

The sound of birds are heard chirping outside of the window, the morning sun shining through the Squid Sisters' studio as Marie slowly opens her eyes after having slept through the night, letting out a yawn as her eyes flash a blue color for a second as her soul within wakes up as well after having had a good night's rest.

" _Ha... seems like it's going to be a wonderful day today..._ " The Squid Sister thinks to herself while rubbing her eyes after staring at the sun outside, looking at the bed at the other side of the room and sees Callie peacefully sleeping on her magenta-colored bed and seeming to have a dream of some kind as she quietly sings the song she and Callie sung together when Kalma had trouble taking down DJ Octavio.

" _Hehe, you really seem to have fond memories during our Octo Valley adventures together, even after a year has passed, haven't you?_ " She quietly says, quiet enough in order to not awake or disturb Callie as she slowly proceeds to get up from her bed, wearing nothing but her white-colored lingerie as she leaves the room in order to get herself her usual outfit she wears every day, to which she finds it in the bathroom in the washing machine and takes it out.

After getting dressed up for the day and styling her tentacles, Marie quietly exits her and Callie's bedroom in the news studio and sees the plaza outside being somewhat empty, except for a small amount of inklings walking around and enjoying the morning air as she sits by the table she and her cousin usually discuss and talk with each other, staring at the pinkish-blue sky above Inkopolis Plaza while taking a sip from a cup of water she brought with her. No loud songs from the plaza, no sounds that interrupt her, and perfect for a relaxing time as she proceeds to sit down on the floor and begin meditating, placing some earphones on her as she plays some tunes that make it easier for her to meditate.

Moments pass by, and after a while, she feels someone tap her shoulder as Marie takes off her earphones and sees Callie standing behind her with an interested look on her.

" _Oh, hey, Callie! I didn't expect you to be up this early!_ " She gets up to her feet, seeing that the streets of Inkopolis have already become more active and lively as she looks at Callie.

" **I was going to say the same thing to you, Marie. But it seems that we both woke up a bit earlier than expected. Anyways, I just wanted to say good morning to you before we host our news broadcast in about 30 minutes or so!** " She sits by the table, waving at several inklings standing outside their studio and grinning while Marie does the same. Their fans soon run back to the plaza, giggling and laughing as the Squid Sisters begin discussing and talking with each other like they usually do before every news broadcast. And soon enough, after many minutes have passed, the Squid Sisters' phones start vibrating, signalling them to get ready to host their news show as they announce the maps like they usually do and doing their pose at the end.

They sit back down at their table again some minutes later after the news broadcast, ready to talk and discuss with each other once more until Callie notices something off about Marie, seeing that she's placed one of her hands underneath her chin, and having a depressed look on her.

" **Marie? Is something wrong?** " She asks her cousin, sounding confused before Marie looks at her with the same expression she had before.

" _I'm just feeling somewhat drained, that's_ all..." Marie sighs, before she continues talking.

 _"I mean, we've been doing this for like, forever, and it's just getting kind of stale for me at this point. I just wished, that instead of talking and discussing like we usually do in here, I'd like to go outside for a bit and have some fun..._ " Marie says to Callie, seeing that her cousin looks back out the window where their fans are, nodding in silence before looking back at her again with a half-smile on her lips.

" **You know, I'm also feeling a bit down in the dumps as well, Marie. So how about you and I go to the park for a while, and have some fun there before the next news broadcast?** " She hops out of her chair, looking happy as Marie proceeds to grab her cousin's hand and gets up from her chair, both of them smiling at each other as they walk out of the studio together. However, as they leave their studio, they see many inklings looking at them with grins and excited looks on them before running toward the Squid Sisters.

" _Mind telling me, why we didn't put on our disguises, Callie?_ " Marie nonchalantly says before the Squid Sisters are swarmed by inklings asking for autographs from all sides. Behind the happy inklings, they notice Kalma and Epsilon in the background near the lobby entrance with their squad members, both of them having a somewhat pained and disgusted look on them as if they were saying: "Damn, that's gotta hurt."

Once the Squid Sisters have signed everyone's autographs, looking completely exhausted from the overexposure, they immediately run to where the Inkopolis Park is before more inklings in the plaza can bother them both with their autograph requests.

Soon after a bit of walking, Callie and Marie arrive to the plantation-styled park and sit down on a nearby bench after walking into the middle of the park, staring at the lake in front of them as they hear nothing but the sound of nature around them with birds singing in the trees and the sound of rivers around them.

" **So this is usually where you and Kalma hang out together?** " The younger of the two asks Marie, whom is completely relaxed and holding a bag of cracked corn in her right hand while the other hand is behind her head, her eyes closed completely.

" _Yeah, it_ is." Marie hears Callie let out a "Wow" as they both stare at some ducks passing by them.

"Me _and Kalma usually come here to feed the ducks and birds sometimes when we're bored, and just stare at the lake in front of us, mostly enjoying sunsets here and there during the evening._ " Marie opens the bag, and proceeds to throw some of the cracked corn to the ducks swimming in the pond, as well as some onto the gravel road in front of them as the birds in the trees, mostly sparrows and doves fly downward to pick up the corn.

" **Hey, may I actually try throwing some of that to the birds, Marie?** " Callie, sporting a grin on her face looks at Marie, to which the latter proceeds to hand over her bag as Callie throws some of the corn to the birds as well, chortling as she watches the sparrows and ducks eating the food on the ground and in the pond.

" _Anyways, what do you think of this place, Callie?_ " Marie, curious, asks Callie whom is relaxing as well and having placed the plastic bag next to herself as she lets out an exhale.

" **I'm absolutely adoring this place... it's just so peaceful and quiet here unlike in Inkopolis...** " The Squid Sisters continue sitting on the bench, relaxing and not moving as Callie, despite being more of a city type of girl, enjoys every second in the plantation she and Marie are in.

 _"This is just the perfect place for a game of tag..._ " Marie lets out an exhale, before suddenly poking her cousin and jolting up from her bench.

" _Tag! You're it!_ " Marie laughs as she starts running down the gravel road while Callie proceeds to get up from the bench herself, leaving the bag of corn behind as she starts running after Marie.

" **H-Hey, no fair! You didn't give me a chance to get ready!** " She laughs joyfully as the two cousins run through the forested park, passing by several inklings that don't bother asking the Squid Sisters for autographs and leave them alone as Marie arrives to a nearby river, seeing some trouts in the water swimming in the river as she continues running away from Callie, who is a few inches behind her as Marie starts to feel tired and exhausted from running.

" _Ha... ha... you sure are fast, Callie... I'll give you THAT!_ " She says the last word out loud as Callie leaps onto Marie, both Squid Sisters tumbling onto the dry grass below them as they laugh together before they just let out a long, deep exhale as sweat falls down their foreheads.

" **Tag, you're it.** " Callie proceeds to poke her cousin by her side, causing Marie to let out a short laugh as she pokes Callie back, saying the same thing to her before the two's poking eventually turns into a tickle fight on the grass, both cousins beginning to laugh again for a while before they eventually stop and just look at the clouds above them, breathing heavily from the poking and tickling.

" _Sheesh... I absolutely love being in this park whenever I get the chance to come here..._ " Marie quietly mutters, completely relaxed as she closes her eyes and feels the fresh wind blowing on her and Callie as the sound of the river can be heard coming from the Squid Sisters' right. Eventually, after a while of relaxing, Callie suddenly shoots up, looking somewhat shocked.

" **Shoot, I forgot about the bag of corn I left behind! I'll be back as soon as possible!** " She immediately gets up to her feet, and begins running down the gravel road to the bench the two were sitting on as Marie just continues looking at the clouds, noticing that one of them almost looks like a squid of some kind and forms a smile on her. A few seconds of relaxing later, she hears the sound of someone's familiar voice from the left road going back to Inkopolis Plaza.

"Marie? What are you doing here in the park?" The sound of a surprised Kalma is heard as she places one of her gloved hands on the grass and sits up, proceeding to wave at him as he walks over to her and sits next to her.

" _Oh, I'm just taking a break from being inside a news studio all day long! I also saw you and Epsilon earlier this morning at the plaza, looking at us both when we were getting swarmed by our fans._ " She lays her head back on the grass, letting out a sigh as Kalma chuckles and lays down on the grass as well, looking at the clouds above.

"Yeah, you both kind of looked like you could've used some help back there. Sorry that we both didn't come to your aid back there." He feels Marie's hand holding his, seeing that her eyes are now sporting the black pupils with blue irises around them as she chuckles in a different voice.

" _Eh, it's no big problem, Sam. Besides, what have you and the others been doing while me and Callie were here?_ " She moves herself closer to the inkling boy, both her and Kalma not seeming to have a care in the world despite some passing inkling boys and girls occasionally laughing or awing at them both in a teasing manner.

"Well, the usual things inklings do to become fresh. Been doing some turf wars, ranked battles and all that. Speaking of which, you mentioned that Callie was with you, Emily. Where is she?" He wonders for a while, and before the Squid Sister can answer his question, the two hear Callie letting out a two-toned whistling sound once she spots Kalma and Marie together on the grass, the two of them seeing that she's returned with the bag of food for the birds and ducks she and Marie have fed.

" **Well, well, well! If it isn't the one true pairing!** " She says teasingly as she walks over to the two, both Kalma and Marie blushing together and now sporting their regular eyes once more as Callie sits next to Marie, having a sly smirk on her lips.

"H-Hey, Callie! What's up?" Kalma says nervously, letting go off of Marie's hand as Callie chuckles at him.

" **Oh, me and Marie are just having some fun here together, running around and feeding some birds and ducks together before our next news broadcast!** " She says, throwing some of the corn in the bag onto the ground as several birds fly down and start pecking it.

"So Marie showed you where she and I liked to hang out, huh?" He's responded with Callie letting out a "Mhm" sound afterward, and nods to himself as he and the Squid Sisters look at the skies above, smiling and relaxing as Callie proceeds to empty the bag completely.

" _Heheh, s-sorry for not making our hang out place not so "secret" anymore, Kalma..._ " She says, sounding somewhat hurt and regretful while keeping an upbeat personality before Kalma chuckles at her, holding Marie's hand again as she holds his again.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Marie! Callie and Epsilon can know about our little secret hang out place, since they both are people we're close to!" He grins at Marie, winking with one his eyes as he feels something warm over his shoulder, soon followed by him along with Callie being are pulled toward Marie in a group hug, all three of them looking at the clouds above them and chuckling.

" _You know, I actually feel so much better now after having been here, and not spending four hours at the studio building like usual. I was thinking, maybe we could come back here after the next news report for a picnic later today?_ " She looks at her cousin and Kalma, both of them agreeing to her idea as the Squid Sisters continue to spend at least two more hours at the park while Kalma has gone off to participate in some Turf Wars and Ranked Battles with his friends. After they feel their phones start to vibrate again, the two idols get up to their feet and leave the park for a while as they head to the news studio to reveal the next maps for the normal and ranked battles.

* * *

The Squid Sisters soon return to the park again an hour later after doing their news report and having bought some food and drinks for themselves along with a blanket big enough to fit in at least four people as the duo place it where they, along with Kalma were earlier as Callie begins working on the picnic she and Marie are setting up.

" **Alright! Let me just set up the food, drinks, cups and plates! Mind calling Kalma, and tell him to come over here?** " The black-tentacled cousin asks Marie, to which she does as Callie says and takes out her Splatphone, and starts calling Kalma. A few beeps go by, and soon enough, Kalma's voice is heard on the other end.

"Hey, Marie! Me and Epsilon are coming over to the park in just a few minutes!" The boy on the other end says, as Marie acknowledges him and bids him a farewell as she hangs up on him.

" _Kalma and Epsilon coming soon, Callie. Anyways, what's in this basket?_ " She opens it up, but before she can see what's inside, Callie closes it, pointing her index finger upward and waving it around.

" **Uh-uh-uh! Wait until those two handsome boys come over here. Also, Epsilon's coming!?** " She excitedly says as she points at the two boys with a grin on her, both boys seen walking towards them as the idols wave at them both. A few seconds pass, and Kalma and Epsilon are standing in front of the picnic that the Squid Sisters have set up for the four of them as the octoling smiles warmly at them as he sits down next to Callie.

"So this is the picnic that Kalma's been telling me about during our Turf War battles?" Epsilon licks his lips, interested at what's inside of the basket as Callie crawls over to it, and proceeds to open it up.

" **Yeah, it is! Come down, take a seat, you two!** " She takes out a box full of sushi, to which she gives Marie it as she pulls out the chopsticks on the backside and opens the box, pouring soy sauce after taking off the pickled ginger pieces and wasabi from the small box it's in as she starts eating away the sushi inside.

" _Tastes so good! Especially out here! No wonder why I like rice balls and sushi so much!_ " She savors the taste of her food as Callie pulls out a lunch box for Epsilon, to which he opens it to reveal some crab cakes on buns as he grins at it, holding the bun underneath the crab cake with his index finger and thumb as he takes a bite out of it.

"Haha! You've instantly sold me with this, Callie!" He happily exclaims, enjoying his crab cakes as Callie reaches into her basket yet again, and takes out another box of sushi, handing it over to Kalma who grins at the box as he grabs it.

" _Wait, another box of sushi!?_ " Marie says with surprise in her voice while Kalma takes out the chopsticks behind the box and opens it.

"Yeah, I'm a sushi fan myself, if you didn't know." He pours some soy sauce into the small box, then places some wasabi within it as he starts eating from his sushi box as well while Marie continues to eat through hers.

" **And here comes my little treat, you all!** " The younger Squid Sister takes out a delicious-looking baguette type of sandwich from the basket, the sandwich being filled with roasted salmon inside of the bread with hints of egg slices and mayonnainse in it, as well as a bit of salad in it as she starts eating it. All four of them talk with each other while eating their lunch, the boys mostly talking about how their Turf War battles are going, and how well their squad is faring up for the competition taking place in a few weeks while the Squid Sisters mostly talk about coming up with a new song for their album and probably going to host a Splatfest soon.

Soon enough, the four of them finish their lunch as Callie proceeds to take out a large bottle of water from the basket after barely avoiding a burp to slip from within, as well as taking out four plastic cups for themselves to drink from as she pours some water into each of the cups. After that, the four let out cheers as they proceed to drink the water in one go.

"Man, did I enjoy this..." Epsilon says with satisfaction after placing his empty cup on the blanket before letting out a sigh as he lays on his back, looking at the clouds floating in the sky and sees that the sun is still high in the air while the sound of the nearby river and birds singing in the trees are heard.

" **Glad you all liked your lunch, as well as the picnic me and Marie set up for today! How about we all proceed to rest here on the blanket for a while and enjoy the sunshine?** " Callie proceeds to lay down on her picnic blanket next to Epsilon, feeling completely relaxed and satisfied after eating her sandwich. She notices Kalma and Marie walking together through the park, holding each other's hands as Callie smiles at the two before accidentally falling asleep onto Epsilon's legs.

"What a day this has been..." Kalma and Marie are walking down the gravel road, walking past the pond where the pair usually feed the ducks and birds and try to count how many trouts they can spot in the water.

" _I know, Kalma. I've legitimately had fun today, instead of just sitting in a news studio all day long._ " The two sit on the same bench Callie and Marie sat on earlier today, hearing the sounds of birds singing around them as they relax and move their shoulders downwards.

"Yeah, I can see why you wanted to be out here in the park, since it would get kind of boring being inside of a building all day." The two remain silent for about an entire minute, before Kalma looks at Marie and talks once more.

"Anyways, me and Epsilon won't be here for too long, since we both need to meet up with our squads soon and get ready for some ranked battles." He continues relaxing, moving one of his feet up and down as feels Marie's hand around his torso, and sees her sitting closer to him.

" _Will you actually come back here tonight after me and Callie have done our last news report for the day, Sam?_ " She asks him in Emily's voice, hearing Kalma make a sound of acknowledgement, as well as humming a tune for a while before talking.

"Of course! Spending my time with you is always just so fun, especially if Callie and Epsilon are with us both." He quietly says with Sam's voice as he and Marie continue staring at the pond for a little longer, before he feels his Splatphone vibrating, and sees Epsilon's name showing up on it.

"Welp, gotta go, Emily. I'll see you and Callie later tonight, alright?" He says in his inkling voice, now sporting his regular eyes while Marie does the same, bidding him a farewell before he sprints down the road to meet up with Epsilon as Marie slumps down onto the bench, letting out an exhale as she notices some birds standing on her shoulders after Kalma has left.

" _Hehehe, aren't you a cute one?_ " She whistles a tune to one of the sparrows on her shoulder, before it responds by chirping at her as it proceeds to fly back into a nearby tree, causing the Squid Sister to giggle a bit before she gets up from her seat and begins walking back to where the river is to check up on Callie. She soon sees Callie after a bit of walking, seeing that she's quietly sleeping on her picnic blanket along with Epsilon and Kalma walking back to Inkopolis in the distance.

" _Callie?_ " Marie gently pokes her sleeping cousin for a while before she eventually wakes up, looking around in confusion at first until she notices Marie next to her.

" **M-Marie? Where did Epsilon go?** " Callie looks around for a bit, to which Marie giggles a bit as she pulls Callie up to her feet.

" _They just went to do some Turf Wars and Ranked Battles. Anyways, mind helping me with this?_ " She starts packing up the picnic blanket, while Callie does the same, walking toward the empty sushi boxes and picking them up.

" **Oh... Well, will they be available to come back here for tonight?** " She asks, having filled up half of her basket with the sushi boxes and placing the water bottle back in it so she can refill it when she and Marie come back home.

" _I think you're half right on that. Kalma's coming tonight as he told me when we were alone together, but I'm not sure if Epsilon's coming._ " The two proceed to finish packing up their picnic while talking about Kalma and Epsilon together. Soon after they finish, the two of them head back to their news studio in Inkopolis and host their last news broadcast for the day some hours later during the evening.

* * *

Three hours pass by, and the skies above Inkopolis City are now a dark cyan color with hints of stars hanging in the sky. At this time, most inkling boys and girls are now at home, getting ready to go to bed like they usually do to prepare themselves for another day of Turf Wars and Ranked Battles, except for a few inklings that spend some time with their families and loved ones.

Callie and Marie, having finished their news broadcast, step outside of their studio proceed to call Epsilon and Kalma up with their Splatphones. Several rings go by, and the Squid Sisters soon hear the two boys on their Splatphones.

"Hello?" Kalma asks her on the phone, as Marie would expect.

" **Hey, Epsilon! Me and Marie are going to the park now to watch the stars** _,_ **and we were wondering where you and Kalma are!** " The two of them looks around, seeing some inklings looking at the clothes and weapons on display at the windows at Booyah Base that they'll most likeably buy tomorrow as Callie hears Epsilon respond to her through the phone.

"Oh, don't worry! I'm actually just coming out of the lobby now with Kalma with our squad members! You'll see us both right about now!" The two of them look at the lobby entrance after hanging up on the boys, seeing several inkling boys and girls stepping out before they spot Kalma and Epsilon waving at them both as Callie and Marie wave back at the two while the boys walk over to the Squid Sisters. Once the two are close enough to the idols, the Squid Sisters proceed to move their arms underneath Kalma and Epsilon's as the four of them begin walking back to the park one last time before calling the day off.

They arrive at the park after a few minutes of walking, and notice the lamp posts have been turned on, illuminating the path before the two young couples as Callie giggles while holding Epsilon's hand.

"So where do you think we all should lay down and watch the stars?" The inkling boy asks Marie and the others, until Callie points to the same place where they had their picnic together.

" **Over there! Come on, Epsilon!** " She childishly giggles as the Squid Sister and octoling run toward the hill, proceeding to lay on the grass below them as Marie and Kalma just watch the two and proceed to sit on a dry bench instead, looking at the starry sky above them.

"Mind telling me why we aren't sitting next to Callie or Epsilon?" Kalma asks out of curiosity, hearing Marie hum a bit as she completely relaxes and lays down on the inkling boy's lap, looking at him with Emily's eyes.

" _Because I don't want to get my clothes wet and muddy for one, Sam. And secondly, I think we should just leave the two of them alone for themselves..._ " Both Kalma and Marie look at where Callie and Epsilon are on the hill, and sure enough, they see them hugging and nuzzling each other as they watch the stars above them. The couple on the bench look at each other again, smiling warmly at each other as Kalma changes his voice and eyes as well to that of Sam's.

"Yeah, I think you prove a few good points there. Anyways, how about we just watch the stars for now before we go home and sleep, alright, Emily?" He proceeds to start caressing the Squid Sister's tentacles while placing one of his hands over her belly, hearing Marie letting out a relaxed exhale as they both look at the skies above and begin counting how many stars they can see, despite losing count around 25.

"Do you see any constellations in the sky?" The boy asks, hearing Marie wonder for a while as she continues staring at the sky, eventually letting out a sigh and moving her head to her sides.

" _I'm not really good at constellations, Sam. Could you point out a few of them for me?_ " She looks back up, hearing Kalma chuckle in Sam's voice as he continues caressing the Squid Sister's head.

"Sure, just lay your head down on my hand for a while, relax, and let me point out some for you, ok?" He takes off Marie's hat, placing it next to him underneath Marie's feet as he continues stroking her tentacles.

"Now, do you see those stars up there?" He points at a some stars in a V-like manner and ending up in a small circle as Marie nods, looking back at the inkling boy holding her.

" _What about them, Sam?_ " The idol asks, looking back up at the stars Kalma pointed at.

"That right there, Emily, is Pisces. Literally a name that when translated from Latin, means fish." He chuckles while Marie does the same, holding Kalma close to her as he points at another constellation that he catches a glimpse of in the sky.

"And see those stars there? It may not look big or make sense, but that's actually Aries right there. It means ram in latin." He continues pointing out the constellations in the sky, both Kalma and Marie sharing a few laughs together as he goes into insight of what the constellations' names mean. After pointing out the sixth constellation in the sky, he soon feels Marie's hand around his neck, seeing her looking at him with half-open eyes.

" _Sam, I just love every single minute of this..._ " She quietly mutters while Kalma forms a smile on his lips and moves his eyelids downward, seeing Marie inch her head toward his.

"I love this too, Emily..." He mutters as well before the two connect their lips together and start kissing each other, having closed their eyes and enjoying their moment together before moving their heads away from each other, their cheeks having turned a pink color along with warm smiles having formed on their lips.

" _Do you want another one?_ " Marie asks in a relaxed tone, only for Kalma to chuckle at her and nod as they proceed to share a second kiss with each other as they both close their eyes once more.

Callie and Epsilon look at Marie and Kalma kissing and holding each other on their bench, Callie's eyes being only half open as she chuckles at the two.

" **Look how cute they both are...** " She smiles at her cousin and best friend kissing, before looking at Epsilon and wrapping her arms around the octoling as she lays next to him.

"Hehe, I imagine that you want us both to share a kiss as well, Callie?" The octoling boy places one of his hands on Callie's cheeks, only for Callie to stop him for a moment and take out her Splatphone as she opens up the text messages application on it.

" **One moment, Epsy-Depsy! I just need to send this text message to Marie for a bit.** " She writes something on the phone that Epsilon doesn't see, and after a few seconds, she proceeds to send it to Marie and shuts off the phone as she proceeds to plant her lips onto Epsilon's as they both begin kissing together like Kalma and Marie do. Soon after, she hears her phone vibrate for a bit in her pocket before both of them break their kiss and look at Callie's Splatphone.

" _Yeah, me and Kalma see you two lovebirds up there kissing, Hehe~_ " The message says as Callie and Epsilon look at where Kalma and Marie are, seeing that both of them are waving at them both before they see Kalma and Marie get up and start walking towards Callie and Epsilon. And soon enough, both of them are standing in front of the two, having somewhat tired looks on their expressions.

"Alright, I think it's time for us to head back home and get some rest tomorrow. You and Marie kind of need some energy in order to host a news report, right?" Kalma grins at Callie before she and Epsilon get up, only to soon feel as though their clothes are somewhat damp, and see that they're muddied after looking at each other's backs.

" **Oh, darn it! Was the grass underneath us wet this entire time!? Come on!** " The Squid Sister whines while Kalma, Marie and Epsilon laugh a bit before the four of them leave the park, and see that the bright moon in the air is illuminating the skies above them as they return back to the Squid Sisters' Studio some minutes later.

"Would you like us to follow you both in, ladies?" The inkling boy asks the Squid Sisters, both of them giggling a bit before answering him.

" _Nah, I don't think it'll be necessary..._ " Marie says first with a smile on her lips, before Callie finishes her cousin's statement.

" **But thanks anyway, Kalma! Have a good night, you two, and thanks for an awesome day!** " The pair of idols close the doors behind themselves after hugging the boys, turning the lights in the News Studio off as they see Epsilon heading to Octo Valley and Kalma waving at them both before heading toward his apartment complex.

" **So, what now, Marie?** " The younger cousin of the two asks Marie, before feeling Marie's hand over her shoulder as they both begin walking toward their hidden apartment.

" _Eh, I think I'm going to bed. Have you made sure to lock the doors to the studios?_ " Marie asks, as Callie goes to check the doors, making sure to lock them so no one gets inside.

" **Yeah, they're locked now!** " Soon after, she runs to where their hidden bedroom is as Callie undresses herself and proceeds to put on a pair of black lingerie on herself after taking off her slightly muddied tights and dress, throwing her clothes in the washing machine.

" **I wonder how Kalma and Epsilon would react to seeing us like this.** " The Squid Sister asks her white-tentacled cousin, whom is now in her white-colored lingerie. Both of them proceed to giggle at each other as they brush their teeth and hop into their beds afterward.

" _Alright, good night, Callie... I'll see you tomorrow..._ " Marie grins a bit, before shutting her eyes. However, before falling unconscious, she wakes up to her cousin asking her a question.

" **Marie, on a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate this day we had with Epsilon and Kalma?** " Callie, whom is looking at Marie underneath her black-colored blanket, smiles at her while Marie ponders for a bit. After a while, the older cousin of the two looks at Callie, wearing a tired smile on her face.

" _10 out of 10... Anyways, good night, Callie... I think I've had enough... for today..._ " Marie soon lets out a yawn after finishing her sentence, before collapsing on her pillow and quietly snoring on her bed as Callie giggles at her cousin and places her head on her pillow.

" **Heh, good night, Marie... I'll see you tomorrow...** " The younger of the two soon closes her eyes and begins sleeping as well with a smile on her lips, both idols excited and ready for what they can come up with tomorrow for their next day at the park.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey, didn't expect a one shot story while I was on break after The Rainstorm, did you?**

 **So I was a tad bit bored, and decided to write this story on coincidentally: Before the school tests. By tests, I mean being tested on how well I am at several subjects before the exams. So yeah, I guess I'm pretty much F*CKED! Because I have to write an essay as well, meaning that I just drained myself due to having written this, but hey, at least it gives me a challenge!**

 **Anyways, I'm planning on writing one more one shot before working on the sequel to the Rainstorm, and wouldn't you know it? It's going to be M-rated for some... reasons that I can't explain here. But I suppose, that you can guess what it's going to be, hmhmhmhm.**

 **Well, please leave a review if you'd like! I'm not going to force you, but it would help me immensely for writing the future stories, especially the sequel! Until next time!**

 **-Lord Apoplexy**


End file.
